An Unlikely Friendship
by catilena1890
Summary: Wolves and Deer are mortal enemies. Wolves feed on the deer. What happens when a wolf cub and a fawn try to get past that and become friends? The story of how Raika met Chaula.


Ok, so, here is where it all starts. This should explain a little bit about who Chaula is and how she and Raika became friends. Koichi, I'll do some MegamanXMeddy fics just for you, but I need to work on the series right now. Thank you so much for enjoying my work! I love hearing that stuff said about my hard work. Ok, so, in place of a recap, since there is no precursor to this, I'll set it up for you before I begin. This story takes place a little bit before Chaud's mother died, so he does not have Protoman yet and thus, Chaula does not have Protias. Chaula is about two years older than Chaud, so she will be about, hmm, 6 in this, since I don't know how old Chaud was when his mom died. Raika is a year older than Chaula so he is 7 in this. He also does not have Searchman yet and he does not have Morozov yet, who is the one that brought Sharo out of poverty (see axess episode 38). Because Morozov is not a factor of Raika's life yet, he and his family are poor and homeless. Ok, let's head on over to the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold.

It was so very cold. The wind blew hard, bringing with it ice and snow. Two deer, a doe and her fawn, were trying to fight against the snow-storm and find a place to rest. The fawn, tan with mint-green spots, fell over when a particularly hard gust of wind blew against him. He fell in the snow and struggled to get up.

"Mother!" He called. The doe walked over to him and gently pushed him back up with her snout.

"Raika, please be careful, we have to get out of this storm soon, before the blizzard comes or we'll freeze to death." Raika regained his footing and nodded at her. She made sure her son was safe before she continued. "Let's see if we can find a place in the forest to hide, we will not get to your uncle in time." She said, heading straight for a forest that was right next to a town.

"He will be ok, won't he?" Raika asked as he followed his mother. The doe stopped and nodded at him before taking off at a trot. They made it to the forest and began looking over the trees.

"See if you can find an entrance, if we can get to the Underground, we might be safe from the storm." She said as she continued her search.

"But don't predators live down there?" Raika asked, helping his mother.

"It is a lot easier to find a hiding place from predators than it is to find one from a blizzard." She said this, and nothing more. They were so concentrated on their task that they did not notice the eyes staring at them from the trees. Had she not been so intent on getting her child out of the cold, the doe might have smelled the wolf coming right toward her. It was only when she heard Raika's scream that she turned her attention to it's presence.

"A WOLF!" Raika screamed as the huge, yet thin werewolf lunged for him. The doe intercepted the wolfs attack and knocked him back away from Raika. Raika stayed motionless, too afraid to move as his mother bravely fought off their attacker.

"Raika, run! Get away from here!" She shouted when she pinned the wolf down. Raika reluctantly obeyed and ran past them. He made it to an open clearing, where he collapsed.

"Mother…" He said weakly as he tried to get up. He gave up and just laid there, so cold and hungry, while nature unleashed part of it's fury on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, somewhere in the town, a little wolf was dragging a very big caribou through the snow. She was very proud of herself. Why shouldn't she be? She just took down a very big animal and killed it by herself. As she walked, she noticed a family in an alley, a man, his wife, and their son and daughter, huddled up together for warmth. She stopped and dropped her caribou before she walked over to them.

_Flashback._

"_Chaula, you have such a good heart." A black-haired woman told the little girl as she watched her rescue a cricket from a spiders web. The little girl frowned as she let it loose in the grass._

"_But Mama, my teachers told me that was a bad thing. They said wolves had to be vicious, mean, and hurtful." The little girl looked at her mother. "They sad I was a bad wolf because I am good." The woman smiled and opened her arms._

"_Come here." She asked as her daughter ran to her. She held her daughter closely and sat down on the deck of their summer home. "Chaula," She began, remembering her daughter preferred to be called by her middle name. "they are right. Werewolves ARE supposed to be those things, but we are not."_

"_Why?" Chaula asked, looking up at her mother._

"_Because we were born human, and so we learned about the world the way the humans do." A white haired woman said, coming out of the house carrying a little boy. She sat down next to Chaula's mother and held the boy tightly. "Werewolves and weresnakes are very mean animals, but we are not like that because we have something they don't." She said._

"_What is it?" The little boy asked._

"_Morals, Chaud, we have morals. And Aunt Priscilla is right Chaula. We have morals and so we just can't bear the thought of taking the life of someone or something that has important things in that life."_

"_That is why Zelda and I only hunt farm animals and wild deer. We can't hurt anyone who haven't hurt us. It's just not in us, and it isn't in you or your cousin." Priscilla said._

_Chaula, Chaud, I want you two to promise us something." Zelda said._

"_What?" Both children asked in unison._

"_I want you to promise you will never, ever, use your powers to attack anyone or anything that has a voice, or can change shape. We don't mind if you become the most powerful snake and wolf in the world, but don't be killers, don't be murderers. The worst thing you can do to someone is take their life from them, because with each life you take, you kill something in the hearts of those who knew the person you killed. Promise us you won't do that." Priscilla asked._

"_We promise!" Chaud said._

"_Yeah, we won't hurt anyone." Chaula added. The two mothers smiled and set their children down._

"_Good, now go have some fun, supper will be here shortly." Zelda said as she went into wolf form and ran off to hunt._

Chaula came out of her flashback, remembering the events of that day. They filled her with warm memories as she approached the family. They trembled and the man took a big stick out of the snow, ready to hit her with it. She cowered and rolled onto her belly, making herself vulnerable.

"I won't hurt you, look, good wolf." She said, wagging her tail as she stayed upside down. The man glared at her.

"There is no such thing as a good werewolf, go away!" He yelled as he hit the stick against the wall to emphasize his anger. Chaula looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"I just wanna know why you are here instead of inside, a blizzard is coming and no one should be out." She explained, not moving from her position. The two children came forward to her and approached her.

"Stay away from her!" The man yelled. But it was too late, they got to Chaula and began petting her belly. The couple stood in shock as their children hugged the wolf. Chaula got up and moved them in front of her so she could block the wind.

"Mama told me that it is bad to hurt a creature with a voice if they don't try to hurt you." She explained. The man nodded and put his stick down.

"You must be a Blaze, no other family has friendly werewolves." He said. Chaula nodded and he sighed.

"We have no where to go, and nothing to eat." The woman said, finally speaking up. Chaula put her paw to her mouth and thought. Then she got up and grabbed her caribou, dragging it over to them. Then she reached for her collar and toom off five gold coins.

"Here, go find an inn to stay at and take this meat. I have a secret den in the forest anyway so if I get caught in the blizzard while I hunt I'll just go there." She said and she began walking away as the family rejoiced at the food and money for shelter they were given.

"Thank you, kind wolf! We will never forget what you have done for us!" The man said as he and his family left the alley to find a place to stay and eat their food. Chaula's heart warmed at this. She knew her mother might be mad that she just gave away 5 solid gold coins, but she figured it was worth it to help them. She made her way back to the forest and entered a clearing she used to pick up scents. She was sniffing when she noticed a small form in the snow and she decided to check it out. When she got close, the form turned out to be a fawn and it jumped up and stared at her with wide eyes. She started licking her lips when the fawn cowered in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" Raika said and Chaula stopped and closed her mouth. She tilted her head at him, as if studying him. A weredeer! She had never met one before! Sure, she saw them go back and forth to the stables in between Ruts, but she never found the courage to actually meet one. The little fawn struggled to get up and Chaula felt bad for him. She tried to help him and he screamed when she touched him. "MOTHER!" He screamed and started crying, the poor thing was so scared.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. I would never hurt an innocent wereanimal." She said. She rolled over onto her back, hoping it would assure the fawn of his safety. Raika looked at her, unsure of what to do when a howl sounded. It startled him so much he ran to Chaula and tried to bury himself in her before he knew what he was doing. Chaula got up and listened, putting one paw over Raika to bring him under her, as a mother wolf would do with her cub.

"What's going on?" Raika asked nervously. Chaula growled and got up.

"We need to move, that was a pre-hunt howl. A werewolf is looking for food." She said, helping him up. "We'll go to my secret den. You'll be safe there." She said. Raika nodded and followed her to the edge of the clearing. Suddenly, the wolf that attacked before appeared and Raika hid behind Chaula.

"There you are. Oh, is that your dinner little cub?" The very thin wolf asked Chaula. She growled and got into a fighting stance. "Oh-ho-ho I won't take your food from you. I'm starving but not desperate enough to steal from a cub." She chuckled. Chaula still growled and she looked at Raika.

"Just run ahead a look for a tree that has 3 scratches next to each other and go through the hole above them. You'll be safe." She whispered.

"What about you?"

"Just go!" She yelled and she charged the werewolf. "I will not let you hurt him!" She yelled as she jumped up and caught his neck. The wolf threw his head back, tossing her off like a ragdoll.

"What do you mean? He's food! You should never befriend your dinner!" He yelled and he charged at Raika. Chaula came behind him and bit his right back foot, causing him to yelp. He kicked her off of him and grabbed her, throwing her back against a tree.

Raika watched as she got up again and again, trying to stop the male werewolf from reaching him. No matter what the wolf did, she still got up and fought back, even though he was 10 times her size! The big male knocked her down and this time had her pinned.

"Perhaps I'll eat you before I go after the deer, in these times, a little cannibalism wouldn't hurt." He sneared. Raika's instinct told him to run away, to find the shelter the wolf cub promised him. Yet something inside him, something stronger, told him to stand and fight. It told him to help the wolf cub chase off the attacker. It told him to protect her. Raika snorted and listen to it, coming up from behind the wolf and rearing up. He brought his hooves down on the wolf's back, making the big werewolf howl in pain. He turned his attention to Raika.

"You will regret doing that!" He said, growling. Raika glared at him and leaned down into fighting position. The wolf came at him and he jumped backwards, bounding forward again and slamming his hooves onto the top of the wolf's head. As they fought, Chaula put her snout to the air, letting out a howl to call for her mother and than she rejoined the fight.

They were a strange, yet perfect combination. One would get the wolf's attention while the other dealt a nasty blow with teeth or hooves. It was a very successful tactic, that is, until he grew angry. He kicked at Raika and grabbed Chaula, throwing her into him and sending the both of them flying to a tree. While they were immobilized, the wolf came up to them. "Now it's time to end this, once and for all!" He said and he reared up and raised his claws.

"Yes it is! Now get away from them!"

"Leave my cub alone!" Two voices called out. Suddenly, another wolf plowed into him, knocking him to the ground. Chaula smiled as her mother bravely fought the enemy wolf. Raika's mother came and began attacking the wolf as well.

"Quick, now's our chance, let's go!" Chaula said, helping Raika up.

"But, my mother…"

"Don't worry, she'll be safe with my mom, we have to go!" Raika nodded and followed Chaula to the tree she had earlier described. She helped him into the hole above the scratches before climbing in herself. They landed in a dark, underground room. "We'll be safe here, no one has ever found my secret den before." She said, lighting a lamp. Raika was amazed at his surroundings. It was a huge room with a cabinet and nothing more. "I'm Chaula by the way." Raika snapped out of his amazment and looked at her.

"Huh?" He said, she giggled and changed into her human form, and in front of him stood a little girl with black hair and a black stripe on both sides of her hair.

"I said my name is Chaula. Who're you?" She said to him, getting out a sleeping bag and two containers of food.

"Uh, I'm Raika." He said, unsure of himself.

"You can change back, it's ok." She reassured him. For whatever reason, he believed her, so he went ahead and changed into his human form as well. When she looked at him, Chaula saw a little pale boy who looked _very _Sharonian. She felt her heart hurt when she saw the dirty, worn-out clothes he was wearing, while she wore A beautiful sweater and a pair of thick wool pants. "Here, you look hungry." She said, opening one of the containers of food and handing it to him with a fork. He gratefully took it when his stomache rumbled, making Chaula giggle.

They sat there and ate their food, while enjoying a light conversation. Pretty soon, they finished their food and the lamp Chaula had lit was almost out. She yawned and grabbed the sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry, I only have one sleeping bag, I never thought I would ever bring anyone here. You can have it, I'll be ok." She said, handing it to him. Raika was shocked at the way she was treating him. He was taught to never trust a wolf, that they would only hurt him, and yet this wolf was doing everything in her power to protect him and care for him. He took the sleeping bag without a word and was setting it up when he heard a strange sound, he looked behind him and saw Chaula holding herself, trying to warm up. He felt sorry for her and was sure his mother would not approve what he was about to do. He laid the sleeping bag down and walked over to Chaula, picking her up.

"What do you think you're doing!" She yelped. Raika set her down and helped her into the sleeping bag, climbing in himself.

"We'll be much warmer this way." He said, pulling the top of the bag over them. Chaula smiled at his kindness and kissed his cheek. He blushed and looked at her strangely, his mother would definitely not approve. His heart ached at the thought of his mother and his sadness reached his eyes. Chaula tilted her head at him before smiling.

"You look like you need a hug." She said and she pulled him into her arms. He didn't protest as she laid them down and nuzzled him.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Raika asked, yawning. Chaula nodded and yawned as well.

"Yeah, we'll go look for her tomorrow, I promise. Goodnight Raika." She said, gently falling asleep. Raika was happy by her words, and he wrapped an arm over her.

"Goodnight Chaula." He said, falling asleep as well. The wind screamed outside as the blizzard came, and still, the children slept.

The next morning, the kids got up and changed back into their animal forms and left the den. Chaula put her nose to the ground and tried to get a scent while Raika watched her. Suddenly, Chaula put her nose to the air and started howling, and Raika tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. Chaula looked at him and grinned sheepishly.

"Mama always says that if you get the scent of what you are looking for, you should always howl to let your friends know you have the scent." She explained. Raika's eyes widened.

"Wait, so you found her?"

"I think so."

"Then show me!" And Chaula took off, Raika bounding after her. She led him through the forest and into the town, and they were quite a sight to behold, everyone has seen werewolves pursuing deer, but no one had ever seen a fawn chase a wolf cub. Chaula and Raika ignored the glances they were given as they concentrated on their task. Chaula stopped when they came up to a large gate and Raika trotted to stand beside her. "Where are we? Why did you stop?" He asked, looking around.

"The trail ends here, we are home, but why would your mother be here?" She asked before she stood up and opened the gate, she decided to ask her mother about it and Raika quietly followed her as she led him through the property. He was amazed, there were so many houses here, and in the center of it all stood a large mansion. Chaula let out a yelping bark that startled Raika.

"Why did you do that? Are you hurt?" He asked her, looking over her body.

"No, I am letting my family know I am home. They'll know what to do so they should be coming out now." She said, and she was right! From the mansion came the wolf who saved them yesterday and a tall, white haired man who had to be her father. Raika's eyes were clouded with tears when his mother and uncle appeared behind them and he ran toward them. His mother was overjoyed at seeing her fawn safe and sound and she ran toward him, holding him tightly as she nuzzled his head. Raika's uncle smiled as Zelda chuckled.

"Told you my daughter would bring him home. Good work Chaula, I'm very proud of you." She said as Chaula came up. She pulled her into her arms and rocked back and forth. Chaula felt very proud of herself too. She saved the life of something she was told she had to eat, and she made a new friend. She jumped out of her mothers grasp and cautiously approached them. Raika's mother looked at her and smiled, touching the top of her head.

"Thank you, little she-wolf. You saved my son's life. I am forever grateful." She said and Chaula beamed. She looked at Raika who smiled back at her.

"So where do you live Raika? You'll have to go home soon right?" Raika frowned at her question and looked down.

"We don't have a home. We live in the forest while my uncle lives at the army base." He said. Chaula frowned before her ears perked up. She had an idea. She went to her mother and whispered something in her ear. Zelda smiled and looked at her husband, who knew what his daughter had said without hearing it.

"I don't know Chaula, I mean, where would they get the money?" Zelda asked her. Chaula looked at her mother, her eyes begging.

"I'll pay for it! You can take my gold coins and take the rest out of my allowance!" She said frantically. Zelda tilted her head at her child.

"You would do that for them?" She asked. Chaula nodded quickly and looked at Raika and his family.

"They're my friends, and you always told me I had to take good care of my friends!" She said. Zelda smiled and stood up.

"Very well. Svetlana, you and your family have a home now. My daughter has recommended your boarding here and so it shall be. Come inside and let's discuss it." Zelda said, walking inside. Raika's mother smiled and she and her brother followed. Raika looked at Chaula with tears in his eyes. Chaula smiled at him and they had a silent conversation. She was his friend, and he was hers. They knew they would always be friends, no matter what anyone said. Who says a wolf can't be friends with a deer? They were going to prove them wrong.

Owari

Woot! Cutest, longest story I ever wrote. My next story will come out soon! The sequel to Sharo's Wild Secret will be here next week! Read and review


End file.
